


If I'm not mistaken

by orphan_account



Series: Mistakes [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's convalescence from the gunshot wound is over. He tries an unusual strategy to get closer to Aaron who is trying to keep him at arms length.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm not mistaken

Diane was surprised when she answered the knock on the door to the pub to find a delivery of flowers to the Woolpack. There was no name, but since the address was correct she signed for them.

‘Very nice, Diane.’  Aaron remarked, on his way out to the scrapyard. ‘What’s the occasion? It’s not your birthday or summat?’

‘No dear. I don’t think they’re for me. They must be for your mother. They are absolutely beautiful. They must have cost quite a bit, too.’

Diane took them through and showed them to Chas who was totally mystified. They were gorgeous, pale pink roses and lilies with two red roses. On perusal they found the note with a message _._

_I wasn’t just messing around._

‘Well it doesn’t mean anything to me.’

‘You know what.’ Chas suggested. ‘I bet Adam sent them for Victoria, she ‘s working the lunch shift today isn’t she.’

But when Victoria arrived she was as perplexed as the rest.

‘Wow’ Robert said, making a rare visit to the pub early evening. Since his accident he usually spent his evenings at Victoria’s where he’d been convalescing for a few weeks now.

 ‘Nice flowers. Someone’s being romanced.’ He went on.

Aaron, sitting at the bar just rolled his eyes. He had been trying to avoid Robert since the rather dramatic events when Aaron had visited him at Victoria’s a couple of weeks before. As all too easily happened, they had ended up in Robert’s bedroom, only for Robert to suffer a punctured lung so that Aaron had had to call the district nurse for help. When Vic had arrived home she had questioned what Robert and Aaron had been up to and typically, Robert had said it had meant nothing so Aaron had been hurt again.

Although Robert texted an apology and then came to the scrapyard to say sorry, Aaron was not interested. Essentially he was better off without him. As he’d pointed out.

‘You are so selfish, you use people, you just do what you want and then you just open your mouth and you make pathetic excuses so you don’t have to face up to any of your actions. You’re in complete denial about being gay and perish the thought that anybody should ever guess that what we had actually ever meant anything at all to you. And all that time I thought this was about Chrissie. No, this is about you and the coward that you are. You don’t care who you hurt. Well, I’m done with you.’

So Robert had left the scrapyard while Aaron resolved to get on with his life without him.

The following day at the pub, there was a second delivery of flowers. Diane wanted to turn them away. ‘We still have the flowers from yesterday and we think they were delivered here by mistake. ‘ she said.

But the delivery man showed the note. _Not a mistake_. It wrote. ‘You see’, he said. ‘That’s your message.’

Diane felt confused. This time the flowers were blue irises interspersed with golden lilies and again two red roses.

‘More flowers.’ Aaron laughed when he got back from work. ‘It’s not James trying to get back in your good books is it Mum?’

‘Don’t know love, but, you know what, I feel really sorry if there’s someone who’s supposed to be getting these flowers and they’re coming here instead.’

The next day there were two dozen red roses delivered with a tall glass vase. The message was predictable and classic.

_I love you._

Aaron had already left for work when they arrived and Chas picked them up laughing.

‘I don’t know which is worse. This or being stalked.’

 Diane decided they must be from Lawrence for Bernice. But why would he send them to the pub? It didn’t make sense.

Early evening Robert popped in again.

Diane gave him an orange juice since he couldn’t drink yet with still being on meds.

‘And you’ve still no idea who they might be from?’ Robert asked.

‘We’ve no idea who they might be _for_ , let alone from.’ Diane answered. ‘I’m thinking about opening a sweepstake.’

Aaron didn’t even look up from his newspaper.

The next day was Friday. Robert had been to see his nurse Darren and the doctor. They confirmed he was well on the way to recovery, and was fit to go back to work. Not that he was sure what he would do now he had set the process in motion to extract himself with his shares from the White’s company.

Robert told Vic that he wanted to buy them a drink in the Woolpack that evening to celebrate his recovery.

Aaron sat at the bar with his pint while Robert and his family sat at a table. ‘Come and join us,

Aaron.’ Adam tried to persuade him.

‘Nah, you’re right.’

Diane was surprised when the flower delivery man turned up.

‘You don’t usually come this time of day. Where are the flowers? Or have you just come for a drink, let me get you one on the house.’

 ‘That’s very kind of you, don’t mind if I do. ‘ He answered accepting the offer  ‘ And I do have a delivery’ and he produced a single red rose in a box and handed it over to Diane who read the message attached.

_OK I’m not straight. I’m gay_

Diane looked confused, but then called Aaron.

‘Forgive me pet, but if I’m not mistaken this must be for you.’

Aaron read the message and looked up to find Robert’s steady gaze on him. He blushed a deep red and rushed out of the pub.

Robert rushed after him to find Aaron rubbing a hand over his face and kicking the ground.

‘Flowers are for girls.’

‘I knew you wouldn’t like them.’

‘Just because I’m gay doesn’t make me some kind of ponce who likes flowers.’

‘I’m the ponce who likes flowers, not you, and…and…I had to get your attention somehow.’

Aaron laughed in spite of himself.

‘Now they’re all going to realize that I was getting flowers.’

‘Aaron, will you shut up about the flowers. Obviously they were yet another mistake. Did you read the messages. They’re all for you, from me. What I want to tell you.’

‘Yeah? So just tell me then. To my face…’

‘OK. … Aaron...'

'Go on then...'

'I’m not messing you around ' Robert started, racing over his words, his mouth dry  '... you’re not, you never were…a mistake, or if you were you were the best mistake I ever made. I love you. I’m in love with you, I always have been and you’re right. I’m gay or bi, or whatever, and I don’t want to hide it, or hide what you mean to me anymore.’

A tear overflowed from Aaron’s eyes. Robert reached up to wipe it away.

‘OK. So now walk into the pub and buy everyone a drink and tell them what you just told me.’

So Robert did.

 

Saturday morning Diane had a good clean around the pub before opening doors.

‘Where have the roses gone?’ She asked, seeing that they were missing.

‘Oh, umm, I put them in my room.’ Aaron answered, blushing. ‘I could bring them back if you want’

‘That’s alright pet. They are yours you know.’

 

Monday morning Robert sent a text to Aaron from Vic’s house.

-          _I’m bored. Bring the books round._

It wasn’t long before Aaron texted back.

-          _You’re recovered. Come and get them yourself._

-          _Don’ t be like that_

About an hour later Aaron turned up. After a desultory look at the books, Robert made Aaron a coffee and they sat down together on the sofa.

‘Listen, so I had that talk with Darren about positions when I saw him on Friday…’ Robert started  ‘ and he suggested two. He said that since we’d tried me from behind and you face to face, and both ended rather painfully for me…’

‘You seriously talked about this with him?’ Aaron broke in.

‘Yeah. Well. He’s a nurse isn’t he? It’s his job.’

‘Do you think he was a bit… uncomfortable?’

Robert winked mischievously  ‘Rock hard. He couldn’t stand up to shake my hand when I left.’

‘But anyway, you interrupted.’ Robert went on.’ I was just getting to the good bit. Let me tell you his two suggestions, do you want to hear or not?’

‘Yeah, course. And you want to tell me.’ Aaron smiled.

Robert lowered his voice and moved close. ‘Well he thought that if I go down on you, I will have more control of the pace and depth and that sounded … nice to me’

‘Yeah?’ Aaron pressed his lips together, lowering his eyes.

‘And then he also suggested we try spooning with me lying on my right side, not my left while you go into me.’

‘God you must have loved this conversation. Did he show you a video?’

Robert grinned and winked  ‘He asked us to make him one.’

‘And finally he suggested that I should avoid being on top for a while but that you give me lots of blow jobs to make up for it.’

‘You made that bit up.’

‘Yeah. But I kinda liked the sound of it.  So… ? You going back to work, then?’

‘No, I think I’ll hang around here.’

Robert smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired when Robert got the flowers from Cain.


End file.
